Welcome to CHB!
by 4Lilacs'n'Netflix
Summary: When Maya, Traydon, and Nina find themselves at Camp Halfblood, they must complete a difficult quest with the infamous, Percy Jackson.
1. The Fire

Maya didn't think it could get any worse. "What now?" She screamed at the sky. Things were just going downhill ever since the fire.  
Maya Benysh was walking home from the mall one day, with her beloved cousin Nina Benysh. The two girls were as close as it gets! They were practically twins, except they weren't identical. They also had their best friend Traydon, with them. Traydon was the kind of guy that having a serious conversation was impossible to do. He could always make you smile, no matter.

Maya was very athletic, always adventuring and curious. She ran cross country, track, played soccer, volleyball, basketball, swimming, and golf. She would alternate throughout the years. Nina was very talkative, and manipulative. She had this way of making sure nothing was out of place, and that you will do what she wants. You wouldn't notice you were doing what she wanted though, so it was kind of scary. Nina could get herself out of any situation. Traydon was the kind of guy who would make things fun. Like the one time where they robbed the candy store. He picked the lock, and stole what he needed, Maya was with him, disarming the security system. Nina went off on her own to distract the store owner. They were the ultimate crew.

They came home from the mall to Maya's house, to see a very large crowd.

"Um...excuse me, what's going on?" Nina asked.  
"The house burnt down, don't you have eyes?" Some stranger said.  
Maya pushed through the crowd to see that her house was in fact burnt down to the ground. All of it was a pile of ashes on the ground. She saw one body bag, her brother. Her brother looked after her all these years. Her dog was there too. She broke down, sobbing, on the ground. She tried to push past the security guard. "That's my house! That's my family!" She screeched. He finally let her through. She stormed through all the chaos to see if one thing was still there, and it was.  
A stuffed dog was lying on the ground, right next to her dog. Her dog had saved the one thing that could burn. He probably risked his life to get it. "Thank you." She whispered to him, just before they took him away.  
Maya trudged back to her friends, and Nina bear hugged her. "I'm so sorry." She said.  
"It's not your fault." Maya replied./p  
"Hey, at least you got the dog!" Traydon said./p  
"Wow, thanks!" Maya said, sarcastically. She tore open the temporary stitches the went down the back of the dog. "I guess I can open this now." Her mother had put that in there for her, she said that Maya could open it when she turned twelve. Maya turned twelve today.  
"Well, this is a pretty sucky birthday gift, huh?" Traydon

Maya finally finished tearing the stitches, and pulled out a small note. The note said:  
"Dearest Maya,  
Take this to Camp Halfblood. I am so sad that I couldn't be there for this. Take this to Camp Halfblood, and they will know what it means. Take this ticket to the train station, and head to Long Island Sound. They will meet you there. Bring Traydon and Nina. Sincerely, Mom

The note was on the back of one train ticket, and she had three. Maya had never met her mom, though the way the note was written, it was as if she was right there with her.

"Guys, we're going to Long Island sound." Maya announced.

"Alright, let's get the supplies!" Traydon sounded a bit too excited.  
"Are you sure you can?" Nina asked.  
"I'll survive." Maya replied. Nina and Traydon's parents had already told them about this, so Maya was the last one. They headed to the mall, and stole backpacks, a clue of knives, clothes for all weather, spacefood, and some duck tape and rope. They walked to the train station, and boarded the train. "Goodbye life." They all said in unison. And with that, they were off!

The children boarded the train, and rode with no problems. Though they did have some strange dreams about monsters and things. The three disregarded them as if they were nothing. Yet little did they know how important those were...


	2. The First Battle

The three of them stepped off of the train into the station, and ended up in Manhattan, New York. They inspected the station for anything, or one, suspicious.

"I think we are safe...what did the note say?" Traydon turned to Maya as she pulled out the note.

"We are supposed to head to Long Island." Maya said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you guys know how to get there? Because or options are kind of limited."

"We could check if there is a train route," Nina suggested. The three of them headed over to the map to see nothing but disappointment.

"Well, I'm out!" Nina sighed as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Well, since we are bankrupt of ideas-" Traydon began, a smile creeping up on his face.

"No!" Nina said immediately. "We are not getting fake ID's. That's the worst possible idea."

"Well then let's go try to ask someone for directions." Maya said hopefully. She turned around and saw a tall thin man. He looked native but sketchy."Excuse me, sir, but would you happen to know the quickest way to Long Island?"

He turned towards her, and looked her head to toe. "Sure, let me show you."

"Oh no, sir," Nina butted in, "We would just like some directions." She smiled at the man to not hurt his feelings.

The man then transformed into possibly the most scarring thing you will ever see in a million lifetimes. His coat was ripped open by his burly yet hairy chest. All of his clothes were ripped as he grew into the ugliest Cyclops you ever did see.

"Well," Traydon said taking a shaky breath. "So much for directions!"

All three of them sprinted up the stairs, and into the bustling streets of New York with the Cyclops right behind them. They sprinted until they found a hunting store. All the odd them dove in. Maya grabbed a bow, while Traydon snatched a knife. Nina went for the crossbow, and the three of them set out.


	3. Camp HalfBlood! Maybe?

**Hi! Ok, sorry my other chapters are extremely short. I just don't have a whole lot of time with school and all. That's why this update is so late. Thanks for reading though.**

**Anyways, I've been really sick lately. It's Thanksgiving, and I feel bad because I almost threw up and my grandparents thought it was their fault. Sorry I have been so slow to update. Alright, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my lame excuses. Get on with it!**

**Disclaimer : If I owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Why is this even necessary?**

Maya took the first shot. She nocked an arrow, then took aim. A sharp zip went through the air, and the Cyclops let out a screech. The three of them looked up. Maya had struck him right in the eye.

"A little higher to the right would have been good, but that works," she gazed up at the monster.

"Perfectionist," Traydon grumbled. Beside his snarky comment, he was on the move quick.

The three kids were stabbing and firing as the monster was almost dead when a ginormus wave came plowing through and took out the monster. The children weren't shocked by that, but they were quite surprised when two teenagers came out of nowhere. The three could vaguely make out a boy and a girl, but couldn't look away for more than a second because the Cyclops was ready to kill.

The wave finally came crashing in, but for some reason, the three half bloods were completely dry. They opened their eyes to see a boy with dark brown shaggy hair, and sea green eyes. There was also a girl who had longish blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. They looked behind them and found a pile of gold dust that quickly disintegrated.

"Hey," they boy said with a charming smile. As he leaned on the building next to him he said, "That was pretty impressi-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Traydon had a knife to his throat, arm on his shoulder, pressing him against the buildings sturdy walls.

"Traydon!" Nina exclaimed. "Don't be rude. They just saved us!"

"Just taking precautions." Traydon replied. The boy was still stunned at the shocking reaction.

"Saved us my ass, we were perfectly fine on our own." Maya said, already knocking another arrow, aiming right at the blonde girl.

"So," Traydon started.

"I can't believe I'm friends with such jerks." Nina muttered. "I'm sorry, they aren't always like this."

"It's alr-" The teenage girl started, before being cut off by a flying knife that barely missed the top of her head.

"Shut it, Blondie. Don't speak unless spoken too," Maya said as she raised her bow.

"What are you two scumbags doing here?" Traydon asked, a new kind of directness in his eyes.

"Scumbags, wow. That ones a first." The boy replied desperately trying to sound brave, but the three demigod heard the nervousness in his voice. Another flying knife narrowly missed the blonde.

"Pipe down," Maya growled, "Or the blonde gets it."

"Guys, you aren't even giving them a chance!" Nina raised her hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Really? Give them a chance? They ride in on a wave, killing a monster, and you say give them a chance?" Maya gave her a disgusted look.

"Yeah, Nina, that's low." Traydon said, hardly taking his eyes off the boy. " But, I mean, you could be right. " Traydon slowly began lowering the knife. " Maya, at least find out their names."

"Fine, what are your names?" Maya snapped.

"I think what she means is," Nina started while glaring at Maya, giving her a look that said, _play nice, they could be useful._

Maya lowered her bow, and stalked over to Nina.

"I think what she means is, we are excited to meet you guys, and we hope to see you again some day. But for now, we have somewhere to be. So if you will kindly excuse us, we will be going now." Nina said, as she turned on her heel.

"Yes, my dear cousin is correct. We will be going." Maya said politely.

"Later!" Traydon shouted over his shoulder.

"Hey!" The boy shouted.

The three half bloods whipped around, weapons raised.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked.

"Uhhhhhh..." Traydon said, looking around.

"Group meeting!" Maya exclaimed. The three of them turned around, and consulted each other.

"If they could see the monster, then they might possibly know about the camp." Maya said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but what if it's a trap?" Traydon wondered.

"Then we kill them." Nina said, staring at the ground. She had never liked the thought of death, ever since her family was brutally murdered when she was three. She was still brave enough to face it though.

"Okay, then we kill them." Maya and Traydon both decided. The three did their signature handshake, and whirled around to find the two teens engaged in quite conversation themselves.

"Ahem," Nina cleared her throat. The two teenagers looked at her. "We will be heading to place by the name of Camp HalfBlood. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, actually,"The blonde said.

"Very familiar." The boy finished.

**Alright, so there's you chapter. Hope you enjoyed. In case your wondering, yes this is going to be a very long story. I'm thinking about making a series. Ok, please favorite and follow! Later!㈵7 Kisses! Love you all!**


	4. So This Is It?

**Alright, so I am really excited about this chapter. **

**Sorry it has taken forever to update! My language arts teacher is crazy and I have a C in her class. (I usually get all A's) Yeah, I turned in everything, but for some reason, she will just give me zeros! That's why I have been so busy lately!**

**Disclaimer: As you can clearly see, my name is not Rick. Why would you think I wrote Percy Jackson?**

The boy and the girl exchanged looks.

"Hey, I'm Percy. It seems we got off to a bit of a rough start. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. We can both show you the way to Camp." The boy stuck out his hand to shake, but slowly took it back noticing the children weren't too friendly.

"Ok, sure lead the way," Nina said skeptically. The teens marched with the kids following closely behind.

**Later on...**

"So this is Camp Halfblood?" Traydon wondered as they approached the boundary.

"Proud supporter of the many demigods," Percy announced proudly.

"Oh," was all Maya and Nina said.

They passed throughout the border which was surprisingly easy.

"Sooooo..." Maya turned to Percy and Annabeth.

"So what?" Annabeth replied.

"What are we supposed to do?" Traydon asked as he stared blankly from the top of the hill.

"Yeah, what's the point?" Nina asked. She was snappy because she was the only one who didn't sleep on the way.

"Uh..you train.," Percy said, kind of obviously.

"For what?" Maya replied still giving him that glare that could make anyone nervous.

"To fight monsters." Annabeth said slowly.

"What if we don't? Like, what if we just don't?" Traydon said, finally turning around.

"You will. " They both said. "Now follow us to the big house." Anything to get out of that situation. "Anyways, what are your names?" Annabeth questioned.

"I'm Alexis." Maya said, not really sure if she could trust them.

"Caleb," Traydon replied simply.

"And this is Grace." Maya said gesturing to Nina. Nina was a terrible liar, and Maya wanted to make sure she didn't give them away. "So, let's get to the big house!" She said with false enthusiasm.

The five of them trudged to the big house.

It was early April, so it was a little bit windy, but the weather wasn't too bad. When they got to the house, storm started to brew above them.

"Will we get the storm?" Nina asked.

Before Percy could answer, Maya cut in. "No." Was all she said.

"How did you know that?" Annabeth asked her.

"There's a boundary, couldn't you feel it?" She said, actually asking them.

Traydon gazed up at the sky. "You really are a freak." He said before walking inside.

The rest followed in pursuit. The demigod saw Chiron, the camps head centaur.

The reactions weren't much. A slight eyebrow raise from Maya, warhead muttered from Traydon, but Nina did something you probably wouldn't expect. Her eyes a and face lit up and she asked him, "Can I pet you?"

"Sure." Chiron said.

Nina ran over to him.

"Can I braid your tail?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Why not?" He replied with a slight chuckle. "As long as you listen. Now, as you may have figured out by now, you three are demigods."

"Like, half human half God?" Traydon asked.

"Yes, like that. Camp Halfblood is one of the few safe places for you. You are all children of the Greek gods. As of which greek God, we are unsure. You will find out soon enough though. At some point or another, you will be claimed. Then, you will live in the cabin dedicated to your godly parent. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The children rose from the couch as Nina tied off her braid.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some plans to prepare for. Annabeth, if you could give them the tour of Camp."

Annabeth led them out of the house, and showed them all around the camp. She showed them the fields, the arena, the forge, the beach, the courts, and the cabins.

"And finally, the Hermes cabin. This is where you will be staying until you are claimed. Now I have some training to finish. Just get settled in,, and be prepared for tomorrow. Capture th flag, so train hard!" She finally marched off to the training area.

The children settled in to an empty corner of the cabin, and fell asleep.

The next morning, the three of them woke up.

"I didn't get claimed over night did I?" Nina began to hyperventilate. She tends to freak out over stupid stuff like this.

"No, but remember the act, Grace," Maya replied putting emphasis on the word Grace.

"Yes, I remember, Alexis." Nina giggled as she said it.

"Caleb, should we get to breakfast?"

"Yes, Alexis, we shall." Traydon replied, formally marching out of the cabin.

"Hey guys! Where ya been? We missed you at breakfast!" Said a familiar voice. It was Percy from the day before.

"Oh hey Percy!" Nina said awkwardly. She could keep her cool when she was confident, but when things got weird, that was when Maya took over.

"Hey dude, wadup! We just overslept a little!" Maya said.

"Guys, I'm starving." Traydon said as he grabbed his stomach.

"Sorry! You'll have to wait till lunch, they don't serve latecomers." Percy said.

"BACAH!" Traydon called out.

That was the group signal. Whenever they had to have a secret meeting, they would call that out.

"There has to be a way to get food." Nina spoke first.

"The food system here is magical, I can feel it." Maya said, looking around.

"You really are a freak." Nina and Traydon both said. That was kind of an inside joke for them. Maya would say strange things sometimes, and they would call her 'thefreak'.

"We will have to break into to get food."

"Is there anything we do better?" Traydon said.

The three of them did their handshake, which was hand on hand. Then, they would touch elbows, pull back, snap, then lift. The three of them broke the huddle, and marched towards the kitchen.

**Ok, I don't know if you got the handshake, but it's not very important. I am really proud of this chapter. I am not sure which godly parent should claim them, though they each should have a different one. If you could review with ideas, wonderful! Adios mofos!**


	5. That was Close!

The plan was set as the three marched straight towards the dining hall.

Step 1: Distraction

They practically had this step all figured out. As they were walking, Nina began to sprint towards the woods. Than, she screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed. She screamed bloody mary for no reason at all.

Step 2: Get in.

Maya and Traydon forcefully slid the doors open They then sneaked inside. What Maya and Traydon saw were four nymphs all rushing about, clearly too busy to notice. The two of them slowly snuck underneath a table, dodging brooms and rags. Slowly, they crept towards the kitchen doors. Inside the kitchen, there was one nymph. She was whisking pots and pans about washing and placing them. She was listening to music really loud, which was perfect.

They quietly opened the door, and snuck towards the door labeled PANTRY. Once inside, they stole a box of fruit snacks, a bag of goldfish, and a few packs of twizzlers. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a familiar clopping of hooves.

A satyr by the name of Grover had come into the kitchen. "Hey, do you have any ambrosia?" He yelled over her music.

"SHOULD BE IN THE PANTRY." She screeched back at him. He clopped over there. He was about to open the door. Maya and Traydon closed their eyes tightly, and hoped something happened. Something that could stop him from opening the door. Just their luck…

"Wait! I have some in the big house!" He exclaimed, and trotted away.

The two demigods made a mad dash for the door, and exited the dining hall, surprisingly, without being seen. Which brought them to-

Step Three: Act natural.

Maya had a bag slung over her shoulder, and they placed the food in there. The three had devised a meeting place in the woods. When they got there, Nina was already waiting for them.

"Yes!" She exclaimed at their success, and they dove into the food. Once they were finished, Maya pulled out a lighter, and burned the wrappers.

"Alexis?" A voice questioned. A figure with curly blonde hair emerged from the woods.

"Oh heyyyy Annabeth!" Maya said as Annabeth pushed through the last line of brush to find them.

"Alexis? Caleb? Grace?" Annabeth gave them a questioning look. "What are you doing? Why is there smoke?"

"Ahhh, you see, this is our forest burning ritual. Every Thursday, we come into the forest or woods and we burn something." Traydon said calmly.

"Today's Friday." Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"Well, we didn't have time to do it yesterday." Caleb replied.

"You had three hours before lights out when I showed you your cabin." She said.

"Wait a minute, did I say Thursday? I meant Friday. And it appears we are finished. We should probably head to our first class. See you later Annabeth!" He led the two other girls away from the clearing and out into the open air of camp.

As they appeared at their first class, they realized that they were very instinctive. Yes, their first class was instincts. What they would do is they would take you somewhere, describe the scene, and ask you what to do. If you were really good, like Traydon, they would blindfold you and use actual weapons.

Their next class was archery, in which of course, Maya owned it. She hit the bullseye literally every time.

"How are you doing that?" Traydon finally asked lowering his bow.

"You know, I wasn't quite sure at first. But now, I think I know." She walked over to him. "Okay, first, knock your arrow."

Traydon placed the arrow on the string, steadied it, and pulled back.

"Now, close your non-dominant eye and get your feet in place." As he did that, she studied him and rotated around to the other side of his body. "On the release, you will open your other eye. Shoot when ready."

He let his arrow fly through the air with a zip and he opened his other eye. He shot the arrow in the red right outside the bullseye. He jaw dropped. "That was…..AWESOME!" He jumped up and down.

"You ain't perfect yet child. Keep practicing!" Nina yelled from where she was standing.

"Oh you bet I will!" Traydon said as he let the next arrow fly. Right then, they heard the horn for lunch. All the demigod fell into their lines and marched to the pavilion.

**So sorry I'm a sucky updater. Next on will be up sooner, swear and promise. Till then, see ya!**


End file.
